Forever and always
by bechloehuh
Summary: I was looking down the Bechloe tag on tumblr and I saw someone ask if somebody could write a fic based on the song 'Forever and always' by Parachute, so I thought I'd give it a go. (I rated it T because lesbihonest, it's super sad and I cried all the way through writing it.)


Chloe was sat at the table in a coffee shop, waiting for Beca. The brunette had to work at the radio station today but they arranged to meet after she finished her shift at 6pm. She waited for the brunette at the table near the window (Beca's favourite place to sit.) They agreed to meet at 6, but it was 7 and she had been waiting there for an hour now. The redhead couldn't help but think how odd this was. Out of the 3 years they have been together, the brunette was almost never late. Unless it was serious, like her mom's cat dying. (The reason she was late to their second date when they first started dating)

Chloe waited another hour and Beca was supposed to be there by now. But she wasn't. 'She would have called if something had happened, surely' Chloe thought to herself. But she hadn't called. Or texted.

The redhead waited another 30 minutes. It was 8:30pm and starting to get dark outside. The cafe shut at 9 and Chloe started to worry. She looked outside to see if the brunette's car was outside but there wasn't any cars parked up. 'Where the hell is she?!' she thought.

She decided to text Aubrey.

_*Hey Aub, you haven't seen Beca around have you? We were supposed to meet for coffee at 4 but she hasn't shown up x*_

A few minutes later, her phone beeped signalling a text.

_*Sorry babe I haven't seen her, I'm sure Luke's just dumped an extra shift on her at the station, keep safe x*_

Chloe read the text and sighed.

_*Okay, yeah I never thought of that.. Always am x*_

She then decided to text Amy..

_*Hey Amy, have you been in touch with Beca today?*_

_*Nope, sorry red, is something wrong?*_

_*Nothing's wrong, it's just that we were supposed to meet up after her shift at the radio station but that was like, 2 hours ago*_

_*Don't worry, she's probably just screwing the manager, what's his name? Luke?*_

_*Amy! Not helping!*_

_*You know I'm joking firecracker, she has the hots for you and only you, don't stress*_

Chloe didn't text back, but settled on looking out of the window again, trying to get a glimpse of the brunette but she was just met with an old man walking past the coffee shop, and a boy and a girl walking hand in hand across the street.

'Why hasn't she been in touch? She would definitely call or text if she had to work overtime. Did she forget?'

The ginger was pulled out of her thoughts when the beat of titanium played through the speakers in her iPhone. It was Beca.

"Beca? Where the hell are you?!"

"Chloe, it- it's Jesse. Something's happened.."

She could've sworn she actually heard her heart start beating faster, almost out of her ribcage, at these words.

"Jesse, what is it?"

"Just come to the hospital. It's the one just off Vine street. Please, just hurry up" he said shakily. And then the line went dead.

The only thing Chloe could think about at that moment was when Beca proposed a month ago. It was the 20th of December and they were ice skating. She had gotten down on one knee in the skating rink and Chloe thought she was hallucinating at that point because there was_ no way_ that Beca Mitchell was actually proposing to her.

* * *

_**The brunette had her arms wrapped tightly around Chloe's waist and her head resting in her chest as they stood there in the middle of the ice rink. "Bec, do you actually wanna skate or..?"**_

_**"In a sec" she answered, looking up at Chloe, "I need to tell you something."**_

**_Chloe smiled and tucked a strand of the brunette's hair behind her ear. "What is it babe?"_**

_**"Uh.. Okay, how do I start this? Chloe.. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." **_

_**The redhead's eyes suddenly filled with tears at the sincerity in her girlfriend's voice. 'Is she doing what I think she's doing?' she thought to herself.**_

_**"And yes, this is probably as cliché as all of Jesse's movie's put together, but I want this to be perfect for you. Whether it's totally predictable or not.." The brunette suddenly dropped down to one knee on the cold ice and shuddered at the feeling in her knee. Chloe gasped and put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. "I want you Chloe. All of you. I want you forever. Forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. I want to grow old together with you.. Chloe Beale, will you do the honor of being my beautiful wife?"**_

_**The redhead felt as if she would break down if she said anything, so she resorted to nodding frantically and pulling Beca up to give her a slow, passionate kiss. They pulled away from each other and Chloe let Beca slip the ring on her finger. "I love you, Chloe" the brunette smiled.**_

_**"Gah, I love you too!" she quickly pulled Beca into a warm embrace, "So, so much"**_

* * *

Chloe pulled up to the entrance of the hospital, (she's pretty sure she's broke the speeding limit, but she doesn't care.) She doesn't even bother locking her car before she sprints through the doors of the hospital.

"A- A girl named.. Named Beca Mitchell! Been brought in! Where!" Chloe was breathing rapid breaths as the woman behind the desk searched for her fiance's name on the computer.

"Uh, Miss Beale?" A voice behind her said. She turned round and was met with 2 police men and a nurse.

They led her down to where Beca was staying. It seemed like they were leading her through an endless maze, and it seemed the corridors were expanding with every step she took.

They arrived outside of Beca's room and one of the police men spoke up. "We found her on the floor in the alley behind the record store." Chloe's heart almost stopped there and then as she looked at her fiance through the glass. "She was surrounded by blood.." The police man paused. "It seems she was stabbed in the stomach. We don't know how but she's stable.. She's lost a lot of blood, Miss Beale.."

"But?" There was always a but.

"But.. We're afraid she won't make it through the night." The police man stated, giving Chloe a sympathetic look.

Chloe could barely hear the voice behind her as she stared through the glass. The love of her life had been knifed. Probably by some sick drunk guy or homeless man. The innocent brunette looked so helpless as she laid in the hospital bed, both hands at her sides.

The redhead tried to keep a straight face as she walked into the hospital room. The smell of antiseptic surrounded the room as she tried to keep herself in check. This was actually happening. She read it in newspapers and saw it in movies. Where somebody would lose their life because of some stupid, heartless murderer. She never thought that this would ever happen to her though. Not when they had planned such a perfect future together.

She managed to make it to the bedside before a single tear fell down her face. She pulled the chair from the other side of the room and put it as close to the bed as possible. She sat down, cross legged and took the girl's almost lifeless hand in her own. She squeezed it tight and the brunette stirred.

"Bec" she managed to breath out as the brunette's eyes opened.

"Chloe.." the brunette said breathlessly, managing to tilt her head towards the ginger and smile lazily.

"You scared the crap out of me, Beca" she smirked, trying to lighten the mood. "Never do that to me again, okay?"

All Beca could do was smile painfully as she saw another tear fall down the redhead's beaming eyes. "Hey" Beca slurred.

Chloe carried on, "I was so scared. I thought you was gonna leave me and never come back." She looked down at their intertwined hands and sighed. Moments passed painfully and silently slow.

"You wanna know what the first thing I thought when Jesse called?"

"What?"

Chloe shuddered at the brunette's shaky voice, "I thought of when you proposed to me.. When you promised me a family. And I thought straight away, that if you didn't make it.." She paused, "that if you didn't make it then I wouldn't _ever_ be able to have a family.." She cried, "Because I wouldn't want to start a family with anybody else other than _you_, Beca Mitchell"

Beca let out a shaky breath, still smiling at Chloe. "I'll.. Never leave you Chloe.. We're gonna.." She paused to take a deep breath, "We're gonna have it all, okay?.. The kids.. The house, the dog.. Even the stupid.. Picket fence"

Chloe's eyes had a mind of their own when tears started falling down her face. The sound of her broken girlfriend scared her. She was scared for what the brunette was going through. It sounded like just talking was hurting her like nobody could ever imagine. The way her voice sounded broken and raspy shattered Chloe's heart all over again.

"We'll have a house on the hill Chlo.. And we- we'll stay there forever.."

"Through" she cleared her throat, "Through the good and the bad and the ugly?" Chloe added, squeezing the brunette's hand again.

"We'll grow old together Chlo.. And- and always remember that.. We'll still love each other.. I'll always love you.. Forever and always, okay?"

Chloe silently nodded, she could feel her future wife slowly slipping through her fingers. 'This is her goodbye speech' Chloe thought, 'This is it' she wiped the tears that started falling from her eyes.

Chloe was suddenly struck with an idea, her eyes lit up which made Beca give her a questioning look. "Let's get married. Right here, right now.. I- I don't want to wait, Bec. I want you, that's all.. Please"

Before Beca could reply, she pressed the emergency button and a few moments later, a nurse burst through the door. The breathless nurse gave the redhead a look as if to ask what was wrong, but before she could say anything, the ginger spoke up. "We need a priest, a minister, anything. We want to get married right now, please" she begged.

* * *

"We are gathered here together in the presence of friends-" the priest stopped and looked at the nurse, Jesse and Aubrey, the only ones who were there with the couple "to celebrate one of life's greatest relationships. The union between woman and woman, which we call marriage. The two women in front of me today are here to share their love for each other with the world."

He carried on until they had to say their vows. "Beca and Chloe, have freely chosen each other, in token of this and your love, will you please join your hands together."

Beca was still laid in her hospital bed but was the first one to grab onto the redhead's hands.

"Now, Beca you will go first.. I, Beca Mitchell"

"I, Beca Mitchell" she repeated silently, gazing into the redhead's eyes.

"Take you, Chloe Beale.."

"Take you, Chloe Beale"

"To be my wedded wife.. To have and to hold from this day forward.."

"To be my wedded wife.. To have and to hold from this day forward" The brunette repeated the minister's words with tears threatening her eyes.

"To love, comfort, and honor, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to grow with you in love, as long as we both shall live."

Beca repeated the words breathlessly once again and then it was the Chloe's turn. The minister read out the same vows which were repeated by the redhead, also through glistening tears.

Chloe suddenly realised that a week after Beca had proposed to her, she went out and bought a matching ring. She hadn't given it to her yet because she was trying to find the right time. She quickly rooted through her bag and pulled out a box that held the ring. Carefully, she took the ring out and placed it on Beca's shaking finger.

"Now that Beca and Chloe have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands, and the giving and receiving of rings, I announce to you that they are partners for life"

Chloe smiled tearfully and Beca's insides turned at the way Chloe was looking lovingly at her.

"You may now share your first kiss as a married couple."

Beca pulled Chloe down by the back of her neck and smiled into the kiss. They shared a long passionate kiss, putting everything they had into the exchange before they pulled away and smiled at each other.

Jesse, Aubrey, the minister and the two nurses that were taking care of Beca started clapping. They smiled through their unshed tears at the adorable couple in front of them.

Chloe stroked Beca's cheek and smiled. "I want you forever. Forever and always."

This time it was Beca who added, "Through the good.. And- And the bad and the ugly" she smiled. She would never get tired of saying those words.

"We'll grow old together and we'll still love each other forever, right?"

"Right" Beca sighed lazily, closing her eyes.

The beeps from the life machine seemed to be getting slower. Chloe tried to convince herself that it was just time going slow because there was no way that Beca would leave her now.

"I love you Chloe" her voice was low and drained. "I'll love you forever. P- Please just remember.. If- If I'm not always there.. I'll always love you.. F- forever" her eyes flickered shut at the last word. Causing the life machine to beep one last time, before stopping altogether.

"What- NO!" Chloe felt soft hands pull her up from the chair into a strong embrace, she recognised as Aubrey, as the nurses pulled out the defibrillators and tried to bring her lover back to life.

"Beca Mitchell, don't you dare!" The redhead started crying hysterically, "Beca, don't! Don't die on me, baby! Not now! Not now that we're married" she tried to shake herself from her best friend's arms, "Let go of me! You can't do this!" She yelled.

Her heart almost stopped at the sound of the life machine beep a few times but then stop before going silent. It seemed like time actually stopped as she saw her wife slipping through her fingers, "No!" Chloe cried out, shaking from Aubrey's clutch, returning back to the bedside. "No, you can't!" She turned to the nurse with swollen eyes, "Do something! Please! She can't leave me now!"

The nurse's eyes filled with tears at the redhead. "Mrs Beale, there's nothing we can do for your wife now."

Chloe cried out louder at the nurse's use of words. Wife. She's her wife now. She squeezed the brunette's hand and rested her head on her wife's stomach as sobs took over her body. Her body shook with every breath she took.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Beale-"

"Please, call me Mrs Mitchell" Chloe interrupted sadly as she looked back up at the nurse.

"Right.. Mrs Mitchell. We'll leave you alone to say goodbye to your wife. Again, I'm truly sorry for your loss"

Chloe watched everyone walk out of the room with sad eyes as she still held tightly onto Beca's hand. She stroked her thumb over the ring that she had placed there a few moments ago. It seemed like a lifetime before she bravely broke the silence. "I can't believe you, Beca" she laughed exhaustively. "Ever since I met you, you've been the strongest person I've ever known.. And now" she closed her eyes, "Now.. I just needed you to be strong, just this once.. But you couldn't be"

She paused for a minute and let sobs take over her body once more. "You just promised me all those things and then you go and die on me" she sighed. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to that.. That my wife has.. Has died!" she cried out loudly. She barely even calmed down before she carried on with her little speech. "What about that picket fence, huh? That house on the hill that we.. That we were gonna fill w- with kids and pets? And we'd share an SUV and we'd u- use it to take the kids to school.. And on family trips. I don't think I could really picture you driving an SUV anyway.. You're more of a mini cooper kind of girl" she smiled. "I just can't believe you're gone. I mean, y- you're here, right now but.. You're not here as well, know what I mean?" she glanced up at the life machine and was disappointed when she was met with a straight, horizontal line across the screen.

"Forever." she breathed out, looking at the brunette's face for the first time since she passed. "That was the last word you spoke to me.. That- that was your final word, Bec." she used her free hand to wipe away her tears, her other hand not leaving the brunette's. "And that's how long I'll love you.." she stood up and looked down at her wife. She let go of her hand and shuddered at the loss of contact. Slowly, she bent down to press one last kiss on her wife's lips, leaving her lips lingering there for longer than necessary. "Forever" she whispered against her lips before she walked away sobbing, not looking back at the small woman laid in her death bed.

All her senses were distorted. Her vision was blurry from the tears. Her voice was raspy from the crying. Her nose was burning from the hospital smell surrounding the room. Her ears were ringing from the beeping sounds from the machine.

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._**

"Can someone_ please_ stop that beeping?!" Chloe shouted. Reality then hit her as she saw 2 nurses run into the hospital room. "Beca?" she pressed her hands up against the glass and stared at the nurses who were frantically hopping around Beca. The redhead looked straight at the brunette and saw her eyes flicker open but then close again. Chloe's eyes then found the life machine and she saw the familiar sight of heartbeats. _Heartbeats._

"Come on, Bec" she said tearfully, "Baby, come on. You can do this. Come back to me" she whispered.

* * *

"I assure you Mrs Mitchell, you are one lucky lady. Both of you are" the nurse stated, smiling at the loving couple sat together on the hospital bed. "This almost never happens. You're a strong woman, Beca.. And as for you Mrs Mitchell, you seemed to have started Beca's heart up again, there was no way that this just happened by itself"

Beca looked at Chloe and the redhead tilted her head to kiss her on the lips, "She called you Mrs Mitchell" the brunette smiled.

"I told them to call me Mrs Mitchell, that's okay, right?" the redhead cupped her wife's cheek with the palm of her hand,

"That's more than alright" Beca smiled, "It's perfect."

The redhead felt a tear fall from her eye, down the path to her nose. Beca instantly brought up a hand to wipe away the tear. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Chloe sighed, "Nothing- nothing's wrong.. Everything's just.. So right" she smiled through her tears. "I still can't believe you're here.. Talking.. Breathing" she cleared her throat. "I thought I lost you forever.."

"Yeah right, you're not getting rid of me that easily, you know" she pulled Chloe's forehead to rest against her own. "I guess I just had to fight, to tell you that I love you, just once more"

"Or maybe you just wanted to see my ugly crying" the redhead choked out, making Beca let out a soft laugh.

"You're a beautiful crier" she stated, "But I'd rather you didn't cry. I like your smile, believe it or not" This made Chloe smile and Beca could of sworn that she fell in love with her all over again. "I'll never get enough of that"

"Good" Chloe tucked a strand of Beca's hair behind her ear. "Because I'll never get enough of you."

"Forever"

"And always"


End file.
